


Unrequested Distraction

by himilzungal



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-05
Updated: 2011-11-05
Packaged: 2017-10-25 17:56:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/273128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/himilzungal/pseuds/himilzungal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story was a birthday gift for frek in 2005.<br/>Ron/Draco in 100 words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unrequested Distraction

**Author's Note:**

  * For [frek](https://archiveofourown.org/users/frek/gifts).



> 1) This story was a birthday gift for frek in 2005.  
> 2) Then it had a spoiler warning for HBP.  
> 3) I didn't have a beta then... or now

They were teasing him! Those light brown freckles which covered his whole body. Not that he should know that but he and his Gryffindor slut – which surprisingly wasn't the Mudblood – were obviously too stupid to find a secure spot.

He had more important things to do. He had a task of the Dark Lord... Still his mind conjured this picture of white skin with a million little dots, blue eyes nearly closed in pleasure, lips slightly apart... begging to be kissed. His strong hand guiding her head up and down. He hated the slut and even more him, the Weasel.


End file.
